Collagen implants can be used in orthopedic tissue and dental repair. It is preferred to include synthetic or natural calcium-based mineral in the implants to increase bone conductivity, i.e., growth of bone cells. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,853. Mechanical strength is an important consideration in designing such collagen-mineral implants as there is a need for securely affixing them to target sites.